OHSHC's Fairy
by Know-Your-Place
Summary: After an accident, Lucy is left with a boyish haircut. She desperately searches for something to help her in her apartment, since Cancer is unable to grow back hair. Finding an ugly sweatshirt would have been a relief, it would at least cover up her new haircut. Instead, she finds a letter sent from long ago from an "unknown" cousin, will Lucy visit this so called cousin, or not?
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

Hey! This is my new fanfic ;) .

..

I hope you read this first, and not just skip to the story just yet -.- . I want to try and make a story of my own, and see how many people like my story *wink*. I won't be adding any OC, because I just want this fanfic to be based on real existing characters from anime and manga :P . Oh, and did I mention, this fanfic is a crossover with Ouran High School Host Club and Fairy Tail? Just saying! Oh yeah, this story will develop slowly, so there is gonna be a lot of reading :P .

..

**Summary (Long Version):**

**Lucy was in a major accident, and now.. She looks like a boy?! Lucy searches for something that might help her in her apartment, even finding some ugly sweatshirt with a hoodie would have been a relief to cover up her boyish haircut, but no.. Instead she finds a letter sent to her from a cousin long ago. The letter seems it hasn't been opened for years, until Lucy sees when is was sent. More than 7 years ago?! A cousin from a high school meant for the rich sent her a letter for her to come visit? Will Lucy visit her "unknown" cousin, who will it be? Can she save herself from all the chaos the future holds?**

* * *

Team Natsu along with Wendy and Carla were hiking up a snowy mountain, hoping to find the "pervert" monster described in the quest. Their client was a lady, probably in her 30s, she was a pretty young lady with golden hair. She lived and worked at a lodge, not far from where Team Natsu, Wendy, and Carla were hiking at. She kept on whining about how this monster was causing all the women in the lodge to run away, leaving the lodge deserted with no customers.

"'Please tell me why we have to take this job again?' Miss Lucy asks," said Horologium. Lucy was too cold, so she was scrunched up in Horologium with Wendy and Carla, all of them shivering from the cold environment. "Lucy, I have already said this about 2 times already, we took this job because of the good pay. Anyways don't you need money for your rent in 2 weeks?" asked Erza in a stern voice. Lucy just pouted. "'I admire Erza, she doesn't get cold in a place like this' says Miss Wendy," Horologium said. "'I don't think that is something to be amazed by Wendy' says Miss Carla," Horologium replied. Carla had a look on her face that read I-Don't-Get-What-Impresses-People-These-Days as she pouted and sat on Wendy's lap.

**(A/N: Ah, you must be wondering where are Natsu and Gray right?)**

The sound of punching and kicks could have been heard, "Time is up Miss Lucy," said Horologium as he disappeared in a flash. "Eh?!" Lucy shouted. She and Wendy landed butt first on the snow. "Ehh, so cold!" Wendy whispered loudly. "I can hear Natsu and Gray up ahead, let's go. Lucy, Wendy," said Erza as she picked up her pace and ran to where the sound was coming from.

Erza was right, when Lucy and Wendy finally got up and picked up their pace, they saw Natsu and Gray fighting. Erza was fighting too, but you could have seen she just entered the battle field because she was just starting to change armor. Lucy looked towards what they were fighting, it was purple. And green. It was some sort of big gorilla monkey-like thing. She recognized it immediately, it was-

"EHH?!" Lucy shouted, Wendy and Carla looked up at her confused at why she was screaming. "What's wrong Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. "The monkey thing, it was that pervert animal Natsu fought in the mountain while we were saving Maccao!" Lucy shouted, she quickly looked around, trying to find a place to hide, before-

"Ooh! There are now 2 pretty ladies! Ooh, hello blonde!" the pervert monkey yelled. Lucy felt shivers come down her spine. "Wait, 2 ladies? Aren't there 3?" Carla asked as she looked the monkey directly in the eyes and back to Wendy. The pervert monkey looked at Wendy, then at her chest. Wendy seemed to know where the pervert monkey was looking at, because she started sulking in a corner holding her chest, she looked almost paralyzed. Carla just stared at her with a confused expression.

"Hey! How come she can find a corner to sulk in, and I can't!" Lucy whined. "Lucy!" Gray shouted. Lucy turned around and saw the pervert monkey running towards her. "EHH?!" Lucy tried to duck, but before the monkey could touch her, Taurus came out of his gate by his own will. He blocked the monkey with his axe.

"Moo! Hello Miss Lucy, doesn't your body look just fine today!" Taurus cooed with heart shaped eyes. Lucy sweatdropped. "Taurus, just go get the pervert monkey!" Lucy screamed, she was defiantly ticked off by what Taurus said. "Moo!" and with that, Taurus aimed for the monkey with his axe. The monkey froze, the monkey then grabbed the nearest thing to use for a shield, and that was.. "EHH?! Wait, wait!" "Miss Lucy?" the monkey grabbed the nearest thing, which was Lucy. "Taurus, force gate closure, force gate closure!" screamed Lucy. It was too late, the only thing Taurus was able to do was move the aim of the axe so it would aim to the side. But, the side was a little too close to Lucy's head..

Lucy closed her eyes, she slowly opened them. Everything was in slow motion, the first thing Lucy saw, was yellow strips of something soft fly past her face. She blinked. "What was that?" she thought. She blinked some more, then she was able to get a good look at what was flying right in front of her face. "Hair? Wait.. Blonde hair?" Lucy looked to the side, and saw Taurus frozen, he was staring at her with wide eyes. The pervert monkey already ran away, leaving everybody wondering where it was chased off to. Lucy's head was aching, she put a hand up on her forehead to see if she had a fever from staying in the cold for too long, she didn't. But something felt different. Lucy looked across the ground, back and forth her eyes went, trying to find the blonde hair that was flying across her face. She found it, it was on the ground. It was surrounded by 2 hair ties. "Are those my hair ties?" Lucy thought, she realized what just happened. She touched the back of her head, hoping to find 2 piggy tails, but instead, all she felt was short, thin hair. Her eyes widened. She looked at Taurus, just standing there. "Taurus, what happened?!" Lucy asked, she was trembling. "Moo.. Uh.. I'm gonna go back to the Celestial World now, bye Miss Lucy," Taurus then quickly disappeared into thin air. Lucy looked at Wendy, she was staring at her.

"Lucy-san, your hair. You.. You look like a-" Wendy was interrupted when Erza came running over, hoping everybody was okay, and that the monkey would have been near. Erza looked at Lucy. "Who is this?" she asked. Natsu was right behind her, "Hey Luce!" Natsu said, he then stopped. Erza's eyes widened, "Lucy?" "Oi, Lucy. You look different then usual.. Ah! You gained more weight!" Natsu exclaimed, and with this he earned a "LUCY KICK" from Lucy. Gray came up behind Natsu, "Hey.. Wait happened to your hair?" he asked. "At least some people recognize me still," Lucy whispered. "Lucy! You look like a boy!" Happy exclaimed, he was right next to Wendy, who was still looking at Lucy's new hair cut with wide eyes. Lucy was about to get enraged at what Happy said, she then calmed herself down. "Heh.. Long story.." she replied nervously.

* * *

**How was that? Was it good, sorry if it is too slowly developed! This is my first fanfic, so gimme a break kay :P ?**


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter

I am posting about 2 or 3 chapters today, because I am not sure whether or not to continue this story. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!

**Previously..**

**"Lucy! You look like a boy!" Happy exclaimed, he was right nest to Wendy, who was still looking at Lucy's new hair cut with wide eyes. Lucy was about to get enraged at what Happy said, she then calmed herself down. "Heh.. Long story.." she replied nervously.**

* * *

Finding the pervert monkey was a tough job, but it was eventually done. Team Natsu, Wendy, and Carla were all heading back to Fairy Tail, all except Lucy. The whole entire time, she was desperately hiding behind Wendy's back. As they would walk across the sidewalks, people were frequently staring at Wendy and Lucy. All Lucy could do in the meantime was think of how other people would see her. "Hey, who is that boy hiding behind that cute little girl's back? Wait, is that even a boy?" Lucy could only imagine how people would see her now. Lucy told the rest of Team Natsu, Wendy, and Carla she would go home and rest, they all agreed, waved their goodbyes and parted. Team Natsu, Wendy, and Carla didn't really care about the hair cut as much as Lucy did, but they decided they should just let her be for a while.

Lucy was going to her apartment, she hurried along the trail, and hid in the shadows so nobody would see her. It was hard not having somebody to hide behind, especially if you were trying to hide an embarrassing hair cut. She even hid from the men on the boat who would tell her to be careful when walking on the edge of the road, which was near a river she might fall in. She finally got in her apartment, she closed the door and sighed, she can't live the rest of her live like this, can she? She decided it would be a good time to take a bath, and worry about it later.

After taking a nice, relaxing bath, Lucy wrapped her body in a towel and walked out of the bathroom. She stood in front of a mirror, she pouted. "Ah! I'll call Cancer, he probably has some do-hickey thing that might make my hair grow back!" she exclaimed, her mood turn into a happy one. "I summon, the gate of the crab, Cancer!" "Hello there Miss Lucy -ebi," Cancer bowed, he then looked at Lucy's hair. Lucy noticed. "Hey! Stop staring at my hair! Anyways, do you have some kind of thing to make my hair grow back?!" Lucy shouted. "Sorry, I don't have anything like that -ebi," he replied. Lucy's happy mood turned into a depressed one, she started sulking in a corner growing mushrooms. "Uh.. I will go back, see ya later -ebi," he vanished.

Lucy knew what she had to do next, since Cancer can't grow her hair back, she will desperately search for anything with a hoodie to cover up her boyish hair cut. Lucy ran all over her apartment, with the bath towel still on, she paced back and forth, trying to find any type of clothing that might be of use to her to hide her hair. She looked in her closet, she started throwing clothes without a hoodie out of the closet. She kept searching, and searching, until there were no clothes left to look at. "How can I not have one single shirt or jacket with a hoodie?" she said to herself. She started stuffing clothes back in the closet, not caring if it was organized or not. She put the last piece of clothing back in, which were a pair of blue ripped jeans. She was about to put it in a closet, when suddenly something white and dusty dropped onto the floor out of the jean's pocket. Lucy put the jeans back in the closet and picked up the old-looking paper. "A letter?"

She went and sat on the bed, crossed her legs, and started thinking of why she hadn't noticed it in her jean's pocket before, she shrugged. She started to open the letter, gently, she knew it was very old, and if it was the least bit ripped, the whole thing would fall apart. She looked at the letter, trying to decipher who it came from, she looked at the bottom of the paper..

_From Your Cousin, Haruhi F._

Lucy thought for a while. She had a cousin named Haruhi? She then tapped her head, forcing herself to try and remember who this person was. After a few minutes of tapping her head, she was starting to punch her head. Then she realized who it was. "Ah! Haruhi, my cousin who dreamt of getting a scholarship to attend that snotty school for the rich!" Lucy remembered. She remembered the fact of how Haruhi was much smaller and younger than she was, that was a long time ago she thought. Lucy also remembered the fact Haruhi would try to make her daddy proud by promising him she would get a scholarship, attend an awesome school, and graduate as a great individual. Lucy saw the date when the letter was sent. "Over 7 years ago? Eh?!" she screamed. She decided to read the rest of the letter.

After she was done reading, she thought about what she just read. "Haruhi is doing great, well that was more than seven years ago," she thought. Lucy started calculating how many years it has been since they last seen each other. Haruhi was 7 and Lucy was 13, before Lucy had to move. They were separated for 3 years after Lucy moved away, then here came the 7 year gap. Lucy added them up, "3 plus 7 equals 10, so if I add 10 years to what Haruhi's age was back then.. Haruhi would be 17 by now!" Lucy exclaimed. She knew what this meant, Haruhi was in high school already, but did she get a scholarship and go to a snotty school meant for the rich? Lucy knew she was 23 years old theoretically, but in mind and body, she was 16 years old with her birthday coming up.

Lucy sat in silence, and thought for a while. "Maybe I should visit Haruhi.. Should I?" she started talking to herself. "Maybe I should!" she shouted. "Okay, I will!" just then she realized she would have nothing to wear that would hide her boyish haircut. She started sulking in a corner growing mushrooms while still wearing her bath towel.

* * *

**I'm really sorry if this was a boring chapter! I just thought this chapter should be explanatory because I needed to explain the letter, and how Lucy knew Haruhi. Next chapter, I might get working on how Lucy's life is going with the boyish haircut :P We will never know!**


	3. Chapter 3 What's Happening In The Guild?

Hello :) . Okay, I am sick today and have a soar throat, so I will probably only write 1 or 2 chapters today, depends on my mood.. Anyways, this chapter is going on about how Fairy Tail and Team Natsu is doing :P . Also, I am not very comfortable with P.O.V.s so you might not see a lot of that in this story, but sometimes I will probably do that, but not a lot..

**Previously..**

**Lucy sat in silence, and thought for a while. "Maybe I should visit Haruhi.. Should I?" she started talking to herself. "Maybe I should!" she shouted. "Okay, I will!" just then she realized she would have nothing to wear that would hide her boyish haircut. She started sulking in a corner growing mushrooms while still wearing her bath towel.**

* * *

"Have you seen Lu-chan?" Levy questioned, she was currently talking to Wendy and Carla. "I haven't, maybe she is still resting in her apartment.." Wendy replied. "Maybe she is still depressed," Carla added. "Depressed? Depressed about what Carla?" Levy asked, she had a glint of worry in her eyes. "Well.. She got into an accident where her hair-" Carla was going to continue, but stopped when she saw Happy giving her a fish with a red bow wrapped around it. "Here you go Carla, this is a fish!" Happy exclaimed. "No Happy, I don't want the fish," Carla replied coldly. "Ehh?!" Happy was suddenly sulking in a corner eating the fish that was supposed to be for Carla. "Carla, that was a little mean," Wendy said. Carla ignored her comment and looked back to Levy, she was gonna continue until she was interrupted by Team Natsu.

"Oi, have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Probably still depressed about the accident with the hair and stuff," Gray replied. "What do you mean? Lu-chan was in an accident with hair?" Levy asked, she was definitely confused about what was going on. "Oh, Lucy-san was in an accident on the quest we recently took, and now she looked like a boy," Wendy answered. "Eh?! What happened to Lu-chan?" Levy was really confused now. "I thought she was sad because she gained weight here," Natsu took both of his hands, and put them on his chest. "Baka" said Gray. "What did you call me?" Right about now, Gray and Natsu were head to head pouring out weird nicknames for each other. "Go Natsu!" Happy recently left his corner to sulk in because he was cheering Natsu on. Levy and Wendy were currently taking the vacant corner for sulking, they were holding their chest with both hands looking paralyzed because of what Natsu said about gaining weight in the chests. "Again? I don't get what's with them.." Carla replied, she was currently looking at both of the girls deep in thought of why they always sulk at the mention of chests.

"Ice princess!" "Hot head!" "What did ya call me stripper?" "I called you a hot head baka!" Natsu and Gray were now brawling it on in the middle of the guild. "I'm betting for Natsu!" "I putting my money on Gray," people were now lining up putting their bets on who was gonna win the match. "Erza, you have been awfully quiet for a while," said Wendy, by now Levy and Wendy were already done sulking in the corner. "Yeah, you have been quiet for some time now," Levy replied. Erza has been rubbing her chin with her right hands thumb and index finger for the last five minutes. "Erza?" Wendy asked, she started waving both her hands in front of Erza's face. "She's probably thinking of some perverted books.. Hehe," Levy whispered into Wendy's ear. Wendy started shaking, "Erza-san read stuff like that?!"

**(To understand what they were talking about, watch Fairy Tail OVA 1)**

After about a minute, Erza snapped. "Oh sorry Wendy, I was thinking about something," she said. "R-Right.." Wendy replied, she was shaking because of what Levy told her. Erza turned around to be faced with Natsu and Gary brawling, with most of all the Fairy Tail mages betting on them. She walked towards them, by every step she took, she became immensely bigger. A dark aura was now forming all around her. The betters all ran away, well away from where Natsu and Gray were, they were still fighting. When Erza finally got to where they were, "What are you doing?" was all she said. But the way she said it would send shivers down your spine. Natsu and Gary looked up, they stopped what they were doing and put their shoulders around each other. "Is something wrong?" Erza asked, she was still using that cold tone. "Nope nothing is wrong!" Gray replied. "Aye Sir!" Natsu whined.

"Heh, what is with that intimidation of Happy?" whispered some boy. He was at the very back of the guild, he wore a red shirt with a vest made out of the same material as jeans, he also wore ripped pants and brown boots that reached higher than his ankles but didn't reach his knees. Wendy heard this because of her high sense of hearing, Natsu wasn't able to hear it because he was too busy saying "Aye Sir!" with Gray. And Gajeel, well he probably went training with Pantherlily or something like that. Wendy took a closer look at the boy, he had blonde hair, but his bangs were covering his eyes, she has never seen this person in the guild before. The boy was walking towards the Master's office. While walking towards his destination, Wendy was able to see a glimpse of what the boy's face looked like.. It was flawless, just like a girl's, and his eyes were the color of.. Brown? "Lucy-san?," Wendy said, she started to walk towards the boy who was walking towards the other side of the guild. "Hey where are you going Wendy?" Levy asked, Carla was gonna say the same thing. "Oh.. Just to get something! Be right back," Wendy started running towards where the boy was. Levy and Carla shrugged, they turned back to the scene with Erza, Natsu, and Gray.

* * *

**This chapter is just what is happening in the guild the day after Team Natsu came from the quest. So you are wondering who the boy is right? Well Wendy just gave it away ;) . Next chapter will probably talk about how Lucy was able to get into the guild unnoticed. So, how'd I do? Is the story going alright so far? I'm not really sure if this story should contain romance and such because I don't want to make the characters out of character, or for short, OOC. I think putting a lot of romance in the story is just forcing the characters to like each other. I will add some cute little moments between some of the characters though, but if you suggest I do a little more romance, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, right?**


	4. Chapter 4 I Will, Or Will Not?

I'm sorry if I'm annoying! Sorry, just wanted to put that in there so.. Go on. Also, just so you know, this chapter takes place at the same time the last chapter did, so.. Um yeah continue. Also, please pay attention to this sentence; The whole title of the chapter was not able to fit, so the default name for this chapter was **"****I Will, Or Will Not?" **but the real name for this chapter is **"I Will, Or Will Not Cross-Dress?" **this is incase you wanted to know how the chapter's name fit this story. Anyways, continue reading, kay?  


**Previously..**

**"Lucy-san?," Wendy said, she started to walk towards the boy who was walking towards the other side of the guild. "Hey where are you going Wendy?" Levy asked, Carla was gonna say the same thing. "Oh.. Just to get something! Be right back," Wendy started running towards where the boy was. Levy and Carla shrugged, they turned back to the scene with Erza, Natsu, and Gray.**

* * *

"I have to stop sulking and get to work on my appearance!" Lucy has been constantly sulking in her corner growing mushrooms every 15 minutes, which was quite unusual for her. "Hime, would you like me to change my appearance to make you happier about your looks?" Virgo asked. Virgo was summoned by Lucy a while ago to help her feel.. Well not so depressed. The idea didn't work well. "What do you mean, change appearance?" Virgo thought this meant yes, and changed her appearance, it turned out to be the gorilla like form appearance she used when she was the celestial spirit for Duke Everlue. Lucy just stared at her, she was too depressed to even flinch at Virgo's sudden knockout. "No Virgo, turn back," Lucy sternly said. She went back to sulking in her corner. "If I'm going to go visit my cousin, I need to let Master know so he can inform my team when I'm gone; only problem, how do I get into the guild like this?! Look at me! I mean like I would probably be the person with the most attention in the guild when I walk in!" Lucy was waving her hands to and fro around her head. "Punishment?" Virgo asked, she was now back to her old appearance. Lucy sweat dropped.

After about, what has felt like forever to Lucy, she walked in front of her mirror, trying to come up with an idea to not get noticed by anyone in the guild. Well of course, she didn't want anyone to see her like this, so she kept pacing back and forth around the mirror trying to come up with an idea. She looked into the mirror at herself, she was going to say something, but then forget what she was about to say. She looked away from the mirror, closed her eyes, and faced towards the mirror. She opened her eyes to her new appearance, "I look like.. A pretty boy," Lucy said, she sweat dropped at her weird comment she said to herself, and thought of an idea. "Hey Virgo! I'm gonna try to play a prank on Haruhi's friends! But I need a new appearance. I'm thinking of probably disguising myself as a boy!" Lucy threw a fist in the air congratulating herself for coming up with a brilliant idea. "As you wish Hime, but I think you look more of like.. A pretty boy," Virgo said. Lucy sweat dropped, wasn't she thinking the exact same thing a few seconds ago? Virgo noticed this, "Punishment?" "No Virgo, no!" Lucy shouted, she was ticked of by Virgo's weird catchphrase. "Can't you just get me some clothes please? Some to match my hair, I mean like boy clothes not girl clothes," Lucy said, she was hoping Virgo would pick something fashionable to wear.. At least. "Yes hime," Virgo vanished, she went to the Celestial world to get some clothes for Lucy.

When Virgo came back, she held what looked like a simple red shirt, a vest made out of the same material as pants, ripped jeans, and shiny brown boots that reached high over the ankles but didn't reach the knees. Lucy thanked Virgo and took the clothes out of her hands. "Virgo, stay here until I get done changing. Then judge me on how I look, kay?" Virgo nodded and Lucy went to the bathroom and started changing. Lucy put her shoe up on the toilet, and started tying the laces, after that Lucy exited the bathroom and walked out. "So.. Virgo, how do I look?" Lucy asked? She was hoping Virgo would say she looked like a whole different person, at least an attractive one. Virgo was inspecting Lucy's new look, "You definitely look like a pretty boy hime. But.." Virgo trailed off. "But what?!" Lucy said, she was worried she wouldn't be able to pull it off. "Your chest," Virgo pointed at Lucy's chest. She was right. Lucy's chest was too big, if one were to look at her chest, chances of her days of being a cross dresser would end. "You should really take Caprico's advice on getting a diet hime," Virgo added. Lucy was obviously ticked off by Virgo's comment, but then again Virgo was right.. Lucy's chest was a little too big, cross dressing as a boy would really be tough on her if people were to see her chest. "May I suggest wrapping?" Lucy looked back at Virgo, she was already holding some wrapping in her hands. "But I din't know how to put that on.." Lucy replied. Virgo dragged Lucy into the bathroom whining. After a few seconds, Virgo came out with a very flat-chested Lucy. "Ehh, this feels uncomfortable!" Lucy whined. Lucy knew she had to do it, but it was just too uncomfortable. "I'll just bear with it, Virgo you can go now," Lucy waved at Virgo to go back. "Good luck hime," was all Virgo said before she went back. "Yeah right, like saying that will help," Lucy pouted, she was going to need to go back to the guild to tell Master about her little vacation, she just hoped she won't attract that much attention.

.

.

By the time Lucy got into the guild, while after all the running from her apartment, she went to the very back so nobody would see her. Lucy could see mages betting, and Natsu and Gray fighting. "Where's Erza?" Lucy thought, the red haired mage was always there to stop their stupid acts. Lucy looked around the room, making sure not to be noticed by any of her teammates. She spotted Erza, she was staring off into space while Levy was whispering something into Wendy's ear. Lucy could tell it wasn't a good thing since Wendy paled. Wendy kept glancing at Erza a few times before Lucy realized what happened. "Ah-ha! Levy told Wendy about fact Erza likes perverted books!" Lucy proudly said. Some mages started staring at her, so Lucy thought she would move somewhere else. "Aye!" and "Yes Ma-ams!" were heard across the guild. Lucy looked back at the 2 brawling mages, their arms around on each other. She realized that Erza was already there, "Guess she snapped out of her perverted thoughts.." thought Lucy, she looked back at Erza, she was having a dark aura around her. Lucy looked towards Natsu, he keep yelling "Aye Sir!" or "Aye Ma-am!" to Erza, Lucy sweat dropped.

"Hey, what is with that intimidation of Happy?" Lucy whispered to herself. She looked back at the scene one more time, this time she saw Wendy looking at her. Lucy decided this was time for her to go to the Master's office, she didn't want to get caught cross dressing. She was making her way up the stairs to Master's office, she picked up her pace. Lucy turned her head to the to the side to check if Wendy was following her. She was. "Dang, I need to hurry up!" Lucy shouted to herself, she ran up the rest of the stairs, entered Master's door, then closed it shut.

"Yes child?" was all the Master said before he was met by a pretty boy's face.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this chapter was a little boring! I tried adding some awkward/kinda funny moments between Lucy and her spirits. Was it good, or was it really bad?! Just want to know, next chapter will probably be about the talk in Master's office and about Wendy following the so calld "pretty boy." Hope this chapter was not all that boring :P !**


	5. Chapter 5 I Forgot About Something

So? Um, is the story good or what? I don't plan on having any business with the host club until Lucy is there, so in other words.. I'm not gonna write about the host club for a while until the story progresses. Also.. I have a question I would like to know the answer to! Would you guys rather let me tell the story in third person omniscient or third person limited (If you don't know what that means, it mean would you rather let me tell the story in which you know everybody's feelings or in which you only know the feelings of the main character, Lucy)? I cannot really choose between those two, so I guess I'll just go with the flow :P . Anyways, I have a feeling this chapter might be short.. Also, please know that the whole name of the chapter is **"I Forgot Something.. Important" **and not just **"I Forgot About Something.." **okay? Continue reading ;) .

**Previously..**

**She was making her way up the stairs to Master's office, she picked up her pace. Lucy turned her head to the to the side to check if Wendy was following her. She was. "Dang, I need to hurry up!" Lucy shouted to herself, she ran up the rest of the stairs, entered Master's door, then closed it shut.**

**"Yes child?" was all the Master said before he was met by a pretty boy's face.**

* * *

Master looked stunned, the boy had closed the door behind him as fast as he could. "Excuse me child, are you new here?" he asked, he had never seen the boy before.. But he recognized the boy's face from somewhere.. Master saw the boy pant, he must have been running towards the office, but why?

Lucy looked up to see Master's face, he was a bit confused. Lucy walked towards his desk and dusted herself off. She looked directly towards Master, "Hi Master, can I have a vacation?" Master's face brightened up. "Lucy?" he questioned. "My child, what happened to your beautiful body?" Lucy was definitely ticked off, this old man would never get rid of his perverted ways. "Umm.. Long story, can we put that aside for now though? I want to ask you about taking a vacation," Lucy stated sternly, she hoped Master would approve. "Umm yes, but where is this vacation of yours?" Master asked, "I'm visiting my cousin Haruhi, she lives in Japan," Lucy said. "Hmm.. Japan. Of course I'll let you visit you cousin, now tell me is she hot?" Lucy sweat dropped at his question. "Umm.. Arigato Master for letting me visit my cousin, I will go pack right away," Lucy was about to walk towards the door to exit, "Wait Lucy," Master said. "Eh? What do you want Master?" Lucy asked, she was afraid of what he might say. "Japan is a magic free world, please do not use your magic there, it would ruin its reputation," Master said. "Oh, okay. Don't worry Master, I won't use my magic in Japan. Well only if I'm alone with nobody watching me, but okay!" Lucy stated happily. She went to go open the door, she rested her palm on the door knob. "I feel like I'm forgetting something important.." she whispered to herself, she paused and tried to remember. "Is anything wrong child?" Master asked, Lucy forget she was still resting her hand on the door knob. "Uh no, nothing is the problem Master!" she chirped. "Oh yes, Lucy, how long will you be gone?" Lucy lifted her palm off the door knob and faced Master. "About.. Um two to three months I guess, not really sure," she replied. "Okay, have a good trip!" "Thank you Master!" Lucy put her palm back on the door knob and twisted it, she walked through the door, with one thing in her mind.. "I forgot something didn't I? It was something important, but what was it?!" she kept thinking.

Then it finally hit her. Something dark blue was in front of Master's door, and in front of Lucy. "We-Wendy?!" Lucy thought. "Dang she heard me didn't she, darn dragon slayers for having super high hearing.." she thought. "L-Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. This was gonna be a lot of explaining..

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is small, I have baby siblings that I take care of so I don't always have time to write stories.. Unless they're asleep. Anyways.. Sorry for the really short chapter, got really busy and all. Next chapter will probably be about Wendy knowing Lucy's cross dressing secret, she might or might not attend Lucy to visit her cousin? I don't know, like seriously just wait for the next chapter :D .**


	6. Chapter 6 Please Lucy-san!

Hey! Thank you for the reviews :P . So umm.. How was your day, mine was good, great actually. Anyways I guess I'm going to continue writing in third person omniscient, and that's mostly the only big news I got.. Maybe it is not that big, but like who cares right? Also.. I'm so scared! Is the story progressing a little fast, or too slow?! Ahh! Anyways, continue reading..

**Previously..**

**Something dark blue was in front of Master's door, and in front of Lucy. "We-Wendy?!" Lucy thought. "Dang she heard me didn't she, darn dragon slayers for having super high hearing.." she thought. "L-Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. This was gonna be a lot of explaining..**

* * *

"Um.. Hello there Wendy.." Lucy stuttered. "L-Lucy-san, why are your dressed as a-" Lucy held her hand over Wendy's mouth. Lucy looked at the scene Erza had made a while ago with Natsu and Gray, Natsu was sitting on the counter talking to Mira and Happy while Gajeel was busy talking with Levy calling her "shrimp," "Shh! Be quiet Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel might hear you, let's take this talk outside kay?" Wendy silently nodded a yes and proceeded to go down the stairs with Lucy in stealth mode. They sneaked out of the guild doors like ninjas and walked toward the park, they sat on one of the benches there, "The other dragon slayers shouldn't be able to hear us over hear," Lucy looked left and right, nobody was here.. Good. "Let me start explaining my situation to you, okay.." Lucy talked about her situation and how she was forced to be wrapped in wrapping by Virgo, it took about a good 30 minutes for Wendy to chomp it all down in her tiny head.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Lucy held out her pinky, winked, and smiled at Wendy waiting for a reply. "Of course Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed. Wendy held out her pinky and they both pinky promised about this little secret. Wendy paused for a second, "Lucy-san, where are you going for vacation?" Lucy realized she hasn't told Wendy about her little vacation. "Oh.. I'm visiting a cousin in Japan," Lucy replied happily. "Japan.. Oh, it sounds like its going to be a great vacation, can I come too?" Wendy's eyes sparkled with excitement, Lucy tried to look away.. She had a weakness for such cute faces. "Please Lucy-san! I promised I'll keep your secret, so can I come too, please!" Lucy turned her head, Wendy was pleading with those puppy dog eyes. "Uh.. Uh.." Lucy tried to look away, then she pouted. "Fine, but we are going in 2 days.. Okay?" Wendy squealed, she never been to Japan so this was the happiest she can get. "I'm gonna get Carla!" Lucy stopped Wendy before she could run back to the guild, "Don't worry Lucy-san, I'll tell Carla to keep it a secret!" Lucy smiled nervously and let Wendy go. "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself, she looked back at Wendy trotting her way back to the guild, Lucy smiled warmly, "At least I can trust her to keep a secret."

Lucy was making her way back into the apartment, she was right in front of it as of right now. She was going to proceed, but then she heard something. It sounded like repetitions of "Aye!" Lucy looked up to the second floor window, it was open. A certain blue feline's tail was popping out. Lucy sighed, she would have to find a plan to deal with Natsu and Happy now. Lucy reached for one of her keys, she silently whispered the chant so Natsu couldn't hear. "Punishment?" Lucy was sweat dropping, she was so tired of Virgo's weird saying. "Shh, be quiet Virgo. Can you get Natsu and Happy.. And whoever else is there outside of my apartment, I don't want them seeing me.. Like this.." Lucy pointed to her clothes. Virgo nodded, "Yes hime." Virgo dug a hole into the ground, it was very loud, Lucy turned to look at the second floor window, Happy's tail was still popping out, "I guess they didn't hear Virgo's digging," Lucy thought.

* * *

Natsu was lying on Lucy's bed rubbing his stomach, "I'm hungry, is Lucy back yet?" Happy was sitting on the window sill, "No, but I think she is still depressed," Happy replied. Natsu pouted, "She is still depressed about that? I thought gaining weight was't all that bad, she shouldn't get too worked up about it," Natsu was too dense to figure out the situation so Happy just replied with a "Aye." All out of a sudden, the ground started shaking. "Oi, Oi.. What's happening?" Natsu was clearly getting motion sickness. A hole was made in the ground, and out came.. "Virgo? Is Lucy here? I want fish!" Happy was flying towards Virgo. Virgo didn't answer, instead she grabbed Natsu by the neck, and Happy by the tail. "Hey! What's going on?!" Natsu yelled. "Sorry, hime wants you out," and before the 2 could answer, they were flinged out of the window. They landed on their butts, "Ow.." Happy replied. "I wonder why Virgo kicked us out.." Natsu said, "Oi Happy, let's go get food at the guild," Happy stood up from his place on the ground, "Aye!" The two started walking towards the guild, little did they know that a little blonde was hiding behind the corner of the building waiting for them to get out of her apartment.

* * *

Lucy watched as Natsu and Happy walked towards the guild. Lucy sighed, "How will I keep this up for two more days.." "Hime, my job is done," Lucy turned around and was met with Virgo bowing. "Thanks Virgo," "Punishment?" Lucy sweat dropped, "I'm too tired for this now, just go back please," Virgo nodded and went back to the Celestial World. Lucy proceeded to go to her apartment. Lucy closed the doors, and looked out the window. Lucy yawned, it was already sundown. Lucy went to the bathroom, and changed. She took off her wrapping and crept into the bathtub. She came out wearing only a towel wrapped around her body, she went to her closet and chose a pair or comfortable pajamas. She slid under her comforter to go into the bed, "Goodnight," she whispered to herself. "Only two more days until the trip to Japan.. I wonder if you made it into the snotty school for the rich Haruhi.." and with those few words she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry short chapter, I kinda had a writer's block.. Hehe. Anyways should I describe the 2 days in the story, or just go on with it and make a time skip to the day of the trip? - Please answer, this I don't know. I might just go with the flow, but I'm too lazy of as right now :P .**


End file.
